The Force Has Awaken
by Vila Restal
Summary: Brian Skywalker from the 'The New Hope Begins' stories is sent by the Force into an Alternate Universe where he never exisited! He see's familiar faces, and hopefully find a way to get back home when the time is right! But he will face many challenges before that can happen when he face's an person that is using the Dark Side to get revenge on Luke Skywalker!
1. Chapter 1

_Jakku_

Brian was sure where he was, but he saw that he was on a desert planet! He remembered that he was in the meditation room at the Jedi Temple before going to meet his wife Jillian to pick the kids up and have dinner with her parents. He was in deep meditation, and the next minute he was here! He wondered if the Force had something to do with this?! He was going to have to find a holoterminal to get in touch with his family, and hopefully get him home!

He saw a pair of young people running towards him with a droid that he had never seen before while being chased by some storm troopers! He then T.I.E. fighters flying towards while firing their turbo lasers at them as well! He saw a ship that was undercover, and for some reason decided to heads towards that while the young couple changed direction and ran towards that as well!

They went inside and Brian told the young man to go down the access ladder and get into the gun turret! He and the young woman ran into the cockpit, and Brian jumped into the captain's against the young woman's protest!

"Listen kid, I know what ship this is, and I know how to pilot her! Get into that seat, and follow my lead!" Brian told her.

"I can fly any ship, even if I never have flown one before!" The young woman told Brian.

"That's why you're not flying this ship! I happen to know who owns this ship, and he would be pretty angry to have someone that has never flown before wreck her before he gets it back!" Brian told her in an exasperated voice!

He then flipped a few switches, and the ship flew off! The young woman then followed suit with the copiloting of the ship. Brian did some maneuvers to outrun the T.I.E. fighters. He couldn't figure out why they would be firing on civilians unless they had done something wrong, but that would be an overkill to do something like this! He would have to get in touch with his father later to see what was happening on Coruscant that this would happen!

They young woman the noticed that something was happening, and switched some circuits around to get the ship to respond to the commands that were being put into her! Brian smiled a bit because it would be something that either Han or Chewie would do as well Brian noticed that the young man wasn't doing too badly on the turrets as he shot down some of the fighters that were chasing them. The young then told them that the turret is stuck, and that he could only fire in one direction!

Both Brian and the young woman swore before doing some maneuvers to get the young man to continue firing on the fighters! The young woman then told Brian to fly the ship through the downed Star Destroyer, for she knew the ins and outs of it! Brian did, and most of the fighters were destroyed by careless flying, or the young man at the turrets! As they came out of the Star Destroyer, Brian had put the ship into a maneuver that gave the young man an open shot at the last fighter, and it was destroyed!

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they flew the ship into open space! Brian decided to take the ship into hyperspace with the coordinate's to Coruscant, and hopefully get some answers now. He put in the coordinate's and hit the switch that would take them into hyperspace, and on their way to the capital. The three of them headed into the main area of the ship and started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rey." She told everyone.

"I'm Finn." The young man to them.

"I'm Brian." He told them.

"How did you know that this ship was able to fly? It was there for a long time under that cover that no one ever bothered to take it." Rey wanted to know.

"That's because I know this ship, and her owner. As I stated before, if this ship became damaged, he would be very angry about it. It was his home before we met, and he still treated like his child even though he has children of his own." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly there was smoke coming from a nearby vent, and Rey opened the floor access paneling and went inside! Brian just shook his head for this is what Han would have done to make sure that his ship would not fail him! Both he and Finn were handing Rey the tools that she needed to start the repair work. Brian then noticed that Finn was doing his best to talk to the droid about his situation! Brian didn't say a word, but kept an ear on what was being said.

He then noticed that the ship was clearing out the fumes, and Rey started to come out of the access panel. He was glad that for someone that had never been on this ship before, that they were able to repair it. They were then forced out of hyperspace as they felt the pull of a tractor beam pull them out, and they were being boarded now! Finn suggested that they restart the fume while hiding in the smuggler's holds. Brian agreed to that with Rey, for it reminded him of what he, his mother, and aunt Ahsoka had done to get on the Death Star while on his mother's ship!

They went into the holds, and waited for the ship to be boarded! They had on breathe masks to make sure they were not to breath in the fumes once Rey hit the switch to do so! They heard the footsteps, and waited for the right moment to make their move! They heard the footsteps stop, and Brian thought he heard a voice that he knew!

"Chewie, we're home!"


	2. Chapter 2

As both Han and Chewie started started to walk around the Falcon, Chewie picked up whiff of people hiding in the smuggling holds! Both Han and Chewie lifted the access panel, and pulled Rey and Finn out while Brian climbed out without any assistance. Brian smiled at his two friends, but for some reason, they did not recognize him!

"Han, Chewie! It's great to see the two of you! How did you find us? I didn't think that you have tracked the ship that fast!" Brian said in an excited voice.

"I don't know you kid! As for finding this ship, it was easy." Han said to Brian without a blink of an eye!

"Han, It's me. And what happened to your hair? I know that being married to…" Brian started to say to Han.

"Don't you dare say her name to me! And as for my hair, it's been a long time since I've seen her, and I have been doing a lot of things since that day!" Han said in an angry voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had seen you a couple of days ago with the twins, and we were…"

"I don't have twins kid! I only had once child! And before you say anything else, we have to check the cargo that I have on the ship that we came in." Han said before turning around and leaving.

"Chewie, you know me, don't you?" Brian asked Chewie.

Chewie told him that he didn't, but there was something familiar about him, and he could not place it. Everyone including BB-8 left the Falcon to inspect the 'cargo' that Han and Chewie had on board the bigger ship they were on.

Brian kept feeling the presence of at least three creatures on board, and wondered about them. Finn asked Han a question that would answer this.

"Chewie and I were smuggling Rathtars for three groups that wanted them." He told them.

"You have three Rathtars on board here?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes we do." Han told them.

"How did you get three Rathtars on board?" Finn asked not liking the answer.

"Chewie and I had a bigger crew before we left."

"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked.

"Ever hear of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked her.

"No." She told him.

Just then, said creature had shown its eye at the glass porthole, and Rey jumped a bit because she had never seen anything like this before! Brian smirked a bit because it was kind of funny seeing the young woman how had been brave on the Falcon getting scared at the little bit of the Rathtar that she had seen now! Han then explained how he and Chewie were delivering the Rathtars to the groups of people and then go on to the next deal that he had lined up.

Brian then felt several people coming on board the ship, and told Han about it! Han told both Rey and Finn to hide in the access tubes and not to make any noise. Rey asked about BB-8, and Han told her that the droid would stay with him. Han was about to tell Brian to hide as well, but Brian told him that he would need all the help that he could get. Han begrudgingly accepted Brian's help not still knowing who this person was, and how he knew about Leia and himself!

Just then, the hatch in front of them opened to reveal a group of men with weapons at the ready to fire! Han and the leader of the group exchanged some words before the hatch in back of them opened to reveal another group of men with their weapons ready to fire as well! While this was going on, both Rey and Finn made their way to a control panel, and Rey explained that if she turned off the power to the fuse's, then the hatch's would shut and they could get away to the Falcon and escape!

Rey shut off the fuse's, and then realized she had turned off the wrong ones! The lights dimmed a bit in the corridor where Han and the two groups were exchanging words and then the doors opened releasing the Rathtars! Everyone tried to run away from them, but the Rathtars started eating men from both groups while Han, Chewie, and Brian were able to run away from them!

Both Rey and Finn had climbed out of the access tube and started to run as well, but one of the Rathtars had grabbed Finn and ran off with him! Rey managed to find a control panel and waited for the right moment to hit the button that would close down on the Rathtar's tentacles to release Finn! She hit the button, and the hatch slammed down on the tentacles, releasing Finn while Rey ran towards him!

Han, Chewie, and Brian found the hatch that would lead them to the hanger bay where the Falcon was, and Han tried to open the door, but Chewie was shot in the arm! Brian used the Force to shove the attackers back while Han grabbed Chewie's Bowcaster and fired at the control panel! Rey and Finn caught up with the others, and Han told Finn to help Chewie on board the ship. Brian assisted Finn since he could understand what Chewie would say and do.

Han and Rey headed up to the cockpit, and Han wasn't too happy that Rey was in Chewie's seat! He told her that he had a copilot, and Rey pointed out that he was injured and would not be able to help right now. Han relented in letting Rey sit in Chewie's seat while he started the Falcon up!

Finn was not able to bandage Chewie's wound up because Chewie would get angry with him. Brian then said to Chewie to calm down and that he would take care of him. Chewie was alright with this since Brian was able to understand his language and was able to calm him down.

As Han was about to launch the Falcon, one of the Rathtars had latched itself onto the outside of the cockpit! Han said they were going to make the jump to light-speed while still on the other ship! Rey questioned him about this, and Han told her that he never questions anything until he had done it! The Falcon launched into light-speed, and the Rathtar was destroyed in the process! After the Falcon launched, one of the gang members communicated to someone that the droid that the First Order was looking for was on the Millennium Falcon!


	3. Chapter 3

_Enroute to Takadona_

"Thought I had the navicomputer set for Coruscant. Who changed the coordinates?" Brian asked knowing full well who had done it.

"I did because we're not heading to Coruscant. We're heading to Takadona." Han told Brian flat out.

"I need to get to the Jedi Temple to see what is happening here." Brian told Han.

"The Jedi Temple hasn't existed since Palpatine had that and the Jedi wiped out more than 30 years ago!" Han said with bitterness in his voice while thinking what his son had done himself.

"But it was restored when my father, Luke, Leia, and I had restored the Order just a few years ago. How could it not be running now?" Brian asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Who's your father?" Han asked while dreading the answer that he didn't want to hear.

"Anakin Skywalker. Come on Han, you should know this since you were there when he helped restore with Obi-Wan Kenobi, our aunt Ahsoka, and others. Then you married my sister who is short and stuck up at times. I still don't know how you put up with her is beyond me." Brian told everyone.

"So Vader helped restore the Jedi Order. He didn't here apparently. It was Luke who restored the Order before it fell again." Han said in a sad voice.

It finally dawned on Brian what had happened! Somehow he had traveled into another universe without the Doctor this time, but for what reason?! He was going to have to find a way to get back to his own universe now!

"I think I know what happened Han. This has happened to me once before, and it's too complicated to explain everything, but I must have traveled into another universe where our father, meaning Luke, Leia, and myself, never helped restore the Jedi Order, and for some reason never got to live here. Is there more to this?" Brian asked.

"There is, but this is not the time or place to discuss this. How is it that related to Luke and Leia? Brother to them." Han wondered.

"Yes in fact. We were born triplets. We had to be split up because of what Palpatine had done, but our father came back to the Light Side of the Force, and we stopped the clones of ourselves from taking over the galaxy. The clones killed Palpatine, and we in turn took them out. It's a long story behind that as well. Another thing you should know. I am able to use both the Light and Dark Side of the Force. And before you start to say something, it was because of this that now I have students at the Temple that will use both sides to help others. The Dark Side can be used for good, and no one gets hurt from it." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Han, Rey, and Finn were shocked that someone was able to use both sides of the Force now! BB-8 then reminded everyone that he had something to show them. He projected a piece of the map to Luke, and Han thought he recognized it, but without the rest of the map, he wasn't sure about which way to go.

"It's all true. The Light and the Dark Side of the Force. Luke Skywalker is alive somewhere." Han said in a remorseful voice.

"Han, what did happen to the Order that Luke had started here?" Brian wanted to know.

"None of your business!" Han said before heading to the cockpit.

"I hope he cools off before we get to wherever the ship is going." Finn said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure Capt. Solo will by the time we reach our destination." Rey said while heading towards the cockpit to make sure that Han didn't fool around with the adjustments she made when they escaped just a short time ago.

"So does that mean you're either a Jedi or a Sith then." Finn said to Brian.

"As I stated, I can use both sides of the Force along with the students that I am training at the Jedi Temple." Brian said while pulling out his holoprojector to look at the holo's of his family.

Finn looked at them as well, and saw that Brian had twins, and beautiful little girl. He this saw the holo of Brian's wife, and he knew that Brian was a lucky guy to have some like her in his life. Finn them wondered if he would have someone in his life as well one day. He then saw Brian put the projector away, and Brian went to check on Chewie to make sure that he was alright. Finn went over the chess table to see if BB-8 would play a game with him.

BB-8 bet Finn several times before they landed on Takadona. Finn cursed several times at losing to a droid, everyone else laughed at him before they went to disembark the ship, and head into who knows what was awaiting them next.


	4. Chapter 4

_The First Order Ship Finalizer_

Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, was not in a good mood that the pilot, Poe Dameron, had escaped with the help of one Trooper, FN 2187! He had just finished with his 'chat' with Supreme Leader Snoke as he had promised Snoke that he would find either the droid or the girl to learn the location of where Luke Skywalker could be hiding!

He also really distasted General Hux as well! He had seen old holo's of how the Empire was during the time of the first Death Star, and Hux for some reason reminded him of one Grand Moff Tarkin! It was mainly because the man was a sniveling, oily hair person who thought that yelling to the men and women under his command would make them work harder!

When he had reached the bridge, he ordered the bridge crew to lay in a course for Starkiller Base. He and General Hux will show what the base can do, and there will be nothing they can do to stop it! He had an idea of where the ship that his father has had gone to. He would go there after the demonstration of what the base was capable of during! The Resistance was going to see if final days shortly, after that, there would be no one to stop the First Order from taking over the entire Galaxy!

 _Takadona_

Everyone disembarked from the Falcon, and Han told Chewie to stay behind in case should happen. Brian checked on Chewie's wound one last time before heading towards the building that was nearby. Brian, Han, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 headed towards the building after Han gave Rey a blaster to use in self-defense in case they ran into trouble again.

As the group came closer to the building, Brian could sense the Force was strong here! It was either the planet, or one of the occupants that was inside the building. He could also sense the Force was strong in Rey as well, and wondered if he should start to teach her the ways of the Force before they find Luke. As they entered the building, Brian was suddenly reminded of a lot of the cantinas and other places he had been to on and off Manaan. He recognized some of the aliens and some he did not.

Everyone in the cantina then heard a voice yell out _**"HAN SOLO!"**_

The noise stopped as one person came towards the group, who happened to the owner of the cantina, Maz Kanata! She saw the small group, and smiled at them.

"Where's my boyfriend?!" Maz asked.

"Chewie's with the ship right now Maz." Han told her.

"Nothing had better happen to hm." Maz said to Han.

Han just smiled as Maz led the group to a table so they could talk. Little did they realize that two different beings were getting in touch with the First Order, and the Resistance!


	5. Chapter 5

Brian saw Maz and smiled because he knew her from back in his universe, and hopefully this version of Maz will help him find a way home now. The group went to a table and sat down. Maz first looked at Finn, saying that his future was with helping the others, but Finn refused to believe that because all he wanted to do was run away from the First Order to the Outer Rim Worlds. Rey was disappointed in this, but had no choice but to accept it.

Maz then looked at Brian, and knew that he was from a different universe! She then spoke to him.

"Child, why are you here? You don't belong here. You have to find a way to get back to your own universe." She told him.

"I'm hoping that you can help. I know your double in my universe, and she was always there to help. The only thing is, for some reason my universe and this one are not along the same time line. Same year, but this one is about 30 years ahead for some reason." Brian explained to Maz.

"That doe's pose a question here. Not sure of the answer myself on this one. Maybe the Force has an answer for that, and for a way to get home." She answered back to Brian.

Maz then looked at Rey, and saw the Force was strong with her! Almost as powerful as… Finn had gotten up from the table and headed over to a group of spacers that were heading towards their ship. He asked if he could join them, and work on the ship to pay for his passage. They told him that he could, and they left together. Rey got up from the table, and went over to him to talk to him. But it did no good!

Rey then felt something like she had never felt before, and walked towards it! She went through a door and headed down the stairs with BB-8 right behind her. As she neared another door, the pull of the Force became stronger! She went inside and saw an old-fashioned trunk, and she went over and opened it! She saw for the first time a Lightsaber! For some reason she had to pick it up! She held it and she saw flashbacks of events that predated her own birth, and hearing voice that she had never heard before!

She then saw herself in a Lightsaber duel with someone she didn't know on a snow covered planet that was in its nighttime cycle! She then dropped the Lightsaber, and turned to see Han, Maz, Brian, and

BB-8 looking at her.

"The Lightsaber called out to you Rey. You must take it with you." Maz explained to her.

"NO!" Rey yelled at them, and left running from them!

BB-8 followed her to make sure that she was alright. Brian looked at the Lightsaber before Maz picked it up, and recognized it as both being first his father's, then his brother's Lightsaber! He was going to have to find out way Luke's Lightsaber was here when he got the chance! Brian felt a disturbance in the Force, and went to investigate it! But before he could leave the group, the walls and ceiling started to fall down!

" _ **THOSE BEASTS!"**_ Maz yelled out for everyone to hear!

"The First Order is attacking." Han told them.

"Is there another way out?" Brian asked while using the Force to prevent a piece of the ceiling from falling on them!

"There is, follow me." Maz told them.

As they headed outside, everyone was watching the sky above them looking at the streams of lights that were heading towards different planets, and destroying them! They then heard the sounds of T.I.E. Fighters coming in, and every being grabbed their weapons and prepared to defend themselves from the First Order Stormtroopers!


	6. Chapter 6

Every being pulled out their weapons, and began to fire on the First Order Troopers because their lives depended on it! Han had his blaster out firing while Chewie used his bowcaster with deadly accuracy! Brian was going to ignite his Lightsaber when Finn cried out that he had no weapon! Both he and Maz had told him that he had a weapon! Brian ignited his Lightsaber, and Finn had a confused look on his face, then he understood what the two of them meant! He ignited the Lightsaber, and it felt right even though it wasn't his. Brian just smiled before blocking a blaster bolt that was aimed at him!

Finn went after a First Order Trooper that had a baton and extended it to attack him! The Trooper called Finn a traitor while attacking him! Finn did his best to defend himself from the Trooper, but was having a hard time of doing so! Brian used the Force to knock the Trooper off of his feet so that Finn would have a better chance now!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

Rey was running through the woods after what she had saw in the room with the Force, and it frighten her! She heard BB-8 not too far from her, and was somewhat grateful that the little droid had followed her. She told BB-8 to go back to the others and that she would find her way back because she had heard the noises and saw the streams of light as well! BB-8 left her and she started on her way again. She thought she heard footsteps coming towards her, and decided to see who or what they were!

She laid low to keep out of eyesight and pulled out the blaster that Han had given, and removed the safety in case she had to use it! It only to a moment before she saw that they were First Order Troopers! She waited a minute to see if they would left, but no luck out have it! One of them somehow spotted her, and opened fire on her! She quickly returned fire, and somehow shot both of them before running off again!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

Han had fired on several Troopers before Chewie was shot in the arm! He picked up Chewie's bowcaster, and fired it! He told Chewie that he liked it! Chewie just nodded his head. The two of them plus Brian and Finn along with several other beings were slowly being rounded up and their weapons were taken from them!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

Rey had heard more noises which included the sound of something being ignited! She ran as fast as she could, but for some reason, the noise wasn't that far from her! She then saw him! She didn't know who he was, but she knew that she had to get away! She ran until she thought she had found a hiding spot, and waited to see if that person would follow her so she could use the blaster against him by firing a few shots into him and hopefully find the others and get off of this planet!

She turned around, only to see him standing not that far from her! She fired several shots at him, only to be blocked by something that looked like a Lightsaber! She was going to try to run, but found that she could not move at all! The person then came up behind her, and brought his Lightsaber blade close to her neck! He then told her that he could see that she had seen the map to Skywalker! He then used the Force to render her unconscious! He then picked her up like a child's toy, and carried her back to his command shuttle!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

Every being that was gathered around were going to be executed for attacking the First Order! Even with the Force as his ally, Brian knew that they did not have a chance on getting out of the alive now! He knew that he was at peace with the Force, but thought of his family and friends again, and how there would be no chance of getting back to them again!

Then he, along with the other beings first heard then saw fighter craft coming towards them, and Han was the first to announce that the Resistance was here!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: If you want to read the entire Brian Skywalker storyline, then start with Raising A Skywalker, The New Hope Begins, An Enemy Returns, A Jedi Returns Home, Return Of The Infinite Empire, The Way Back. This will give you an idea on way Brian Skywalker can use both sides of the Force. Enjoy!**_

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

Once Brian heard Han said that is was the Resistance, he used some Force Lighting on a couple of nearby Troopers, and retrieved their weapons and handed them back to everyone! Han wasn't sure that he liked what he saw, for it reminded him of what Ben, no, make that Kylo had done! Chewie didn't care as long as he had his bowcaster, and fired on nearby Troopers now!

Han, Brian, and Fin saw someone carrying Rey onto the shuttle and it took off before anyone could do anything! Brian knew that they had to rescue her, but for now, it was time to do some clean up against the First Order Troopers! Troop carriers were landing not too far from them, and the First Order Troopers headed back to their own transports to get away from here!

Han walked over to the nearby trooper carrier, and knew that Leia would be coming out of it. They saw each other, and they gave each other a knowing smile that they still care about one another. Brian saw what this version of his sister looked like, and was shocked that she had aged like Han had done! Then remembered that even though it was the same year, the time lines were different from the one he knew. After the two of them talked a bit, he decided that he had better introduce himself to this version of Leia.

"Hello Leia." Brian said to her.

"Han, who is this?" She asked.

"You're going to believe this Leia, but he's a Skywalker as well, but from a different universe." Han told her.

"That's not possible." She told them with a shock look on her face!

"Trust in the Force Leia. You know it to be true." Brian said with a smile on his face.

Leia closed her eyes, and used the Force to see if this person was telling the truth! She saw what had happened from the time he, along with his version of Luke and herself when they had reunited on board the Death Star to now! They were born triplets, and had to be split up like Luke and herself had been here, but he had their mother and someone named Ahsoka raise him on Manaan. She also saw that he had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, and after six years finally returned home to his wife, children, and family! He finally was able to combine both sides of the Force to use to help people, and was training others in the Jedi Temple to do the same! She then saw that for some reason he was brought here with no possible way of finding a way back to his own universe!

She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at Brian and took his hand into her own. Brian smiled back at Leia, and hoped he could keep himself in check as not to make any smart remarks to her! But if she made one first, then all beats were off!

Everyone started to board the troop carriers while Han and Chewie headed to the Falcon to follow them to their base. Brian decided to board the carrier to talk to Leia, and hopefully learn more about the First Order, and learn who the mysterious person that had carried Rey off!


	8. Chapter 8

_**On Board The Finalizer**_

Rey had slowly woken up only to see that she was strapped down to a chair of some sort! She tried to move, but it was of no avail! She then looked up to see the same person that had captured her looking at her! He finally spoke to her after a few moments.

"I see you're finally awake. Now I need to know the location of Skywalker." Kylo told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Rey seethed at him!

"Do not be afraid, you won't be hurt if you cooperate with me." Kylo said in a calming voice.

"I won't tell you anything! And why do you hide behind a mask for? Are you afraid to let anyone see you?!" Rey told him in an angry voice!

Kylo chuckled a bit behind mask before reaching up to remove it! Once it was off, Rey gulped at the sight of him! He was attractive in his own way, but attractive none the less!

"See, I'm not that bad now." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"No you're not. But I still won't tell you anything!" She said while doing her best to not to look at him!

" _ **LOOK AT ME!"**_ He said in a commanding voice!

She felt she had no choice but to look at him! This time though, the look on his face was that of someone that was determined to get what he wanted!

"Now the, you will tell me the location of Skywalker!" He commanded!

" _ **NEVER!"**_ She answered back to him!

Kylo then used the Force to get inside Rey's mind to find what he was looking for! Rey for some reason could find him probing her mind, and she didn't like it one bit! She then wondered if it could work both ways?! She then probed Kylo's mind, and saw that he was trying to live up to his grandfather, Darth Vader! She knew this was his weakness, and she planned to exploit it! Kylo backed out of her mind because she was blocking him from getting what he wanted!

"You're afraid aren't you?! You're afraid that you will be as strong as Darth Vader! You will never be anything like him!" Rey told him in a matter of fact voice!

"I will get what I want when I return here!" Kylo said just before putting his mask back on and heading to get in touch with Supreme Leader Snoke!


	9. Chapter 9

_D'Qar_

Brian was looking at the holo of his family again, and sighed knowing that it might take some time through the Force to get him home again. He then went over to where R2 was, and tried to reactivate him. No good it seemed for some reason the little droid may not start up again unless an internal programming will start him up.

Leia saw Brian, and decided to go over to him to see how he was holding up. She approached him, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How are you holding up so far?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Not too bad considering what I've been through so far." He said with a lopsided grin on his face.

She smiled back at him, and wishing in a way that there was a Brian Skywalker here as well now. They may have gotten along alright and put an end to the First Order like what happened in Brian's Universe in stopping the Empire. She then remembered that she wanted to know if he would help them here.

"Brian, is there any way that you can give us a hand in stopping the First Order?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. I just wished that Luke was here as well. I tried to find him through the Force, but I'm being blocked at some part of the galaxy that I had never been to before. And before you ask, no I'm not sure where it was coming from. With what BB-8 had shown us with that part of the map, maybe the other half is locked away somewhere just waiting for the right time to make itself known to us." He said while glancing at R2.

"Do you think R2…?" She started to ask.

"It's a possibility that he's holding it until the time is right. Let's see if there is some way of stopping Starkiller Base from firing its main weapon again." He said as he led the way back to the conference room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Starkiller Base_

Rey had managed to 'talk' the First Order Trooper into setting her free, and to leave his weapon behind after leaving. She found several places to hide from everyone on the base while she went looking for a way to escape from here! She managed to climb down a walk and found an access panel that would hopefully get her to a docking bay and find any ship, and fly away to either find the Resistance, or back to Jakku even though she knew that would be the first place they would look!

She still could not get over how Kylo Ren looked, and shook the image from her mind! She had to focus on escaping from here! She continued on her quest without realizing that she would meet familiar people soon!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

 _Hyperspace_ To _Starkiller Base_

Han was doing his usual stunts again when it came to fly the _Falcon_! He knew what he was doing, or so he said he did! Brian could not get over that this version of Han would do the exact same thing as the Han from his universe! He smiled knowing that he would not have it any other way!

Han then told everyone to strap themselves in tightly because they were going to exit hyperspace on top of the planet! Brian had expected something crazy from Han, but not this crazy! Finn was frantic when he heard this, but Han reassured him that things will work out for the best! Han then pulled the lever that would bring the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace, and started to crash into a lot of trees, and dug up a ton of snow and ground at the same time!

Brian saw that they were heading towards a cliff, and used the Force to slow down their speed and to stop the ship before it got to the edge! Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that they managed to stop in time! Han then saw that it was Brian because he looked exhausted from what he had done to save them all!

Han asked if he was alright, Brian told him that he was fine and just needed to get his breath back now. Han said a silent thanks to the Maker that Brian was here to save them, for if he wasn't, he hate the thought of what would have happened! Once Brian was alright, everyone grabbed their equipment, and headed towards the passages that would lead them to the interior of _Starkiller Base!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Starkiller Base_

Han, Chewie, Brian, and Finn were doing their best to sneak around Starkiller Base, and hopefully find a way to shut the shields down! Finn then came up with an idea! They waited until the timing was right, and Chewie grabbed Capt. Phasma, and dragged her into a nearby control room. Finn then started to get into her face before Han told him to calm down!

"FN-2187, I see you've returned to come home and brought prisoners with you." She said in a snidely way.

Finn was about to hit her, but Brian stopped from hurting himself on Phasma's armor. Brian then smiled at her before speaking.

"You will turn off the Force Field Generator now." Brian said while using the Force on her.

"You must think me a fool to fall for some sort of Jedi Mind Trick! I will never help you!" She told them.

Chewie then pushed her against the control panel and threatened to break her hands and arms if she didn't do what was told to her! She complied, and then was taken to a Trash Compactor with the rest of the trash! Brian, Han, and Chewie laughed a bit while listening to her sliding down into the Trash Compactor! Finn asked what was so funny, and Brian told him that he will explain to him later, and that it had to do with the Death Star!

They then made their way to another junction, only to run into…


	12. Chapter 12

…Rey! Everyone smiled and asked each other what happened! Han then explained to Rey what they are going to do to help the Resistance in destroying Starkiller Base! She told Han that she was glad to help out!

They found their way to the location of the Oscillator, and Han told Chewie and Brian to plant an explosive on every other column. Rey and Finn decided to plant some explosives on an upper level to make sure that the entire thing was destroyed to help the Resistance. Brian suddenly had a vision through the Force that something was going to happen to Han! He knew that if he saved Han, he would be changing Han's Fate that is was supposed to be. But on the other hand, he would be saving someone that was loved by Leia and everyone else here! He had to make up his mind and fast! He knew what he was going to do, and he smiled at the thought of it!

Brian then went over to Han, and told him to help Chewie for he had a very important meeting with one Kylo Ren! Had was about to argue with him about this, but Brian touched Han slightly to put him to sleep! He told Chewie to be ready to blow the place up and get everyone on the Falcon and out of harm's way! Chewie didn't like this, but knew that Brian had something planned!

He spotted Kylo Ren walking across a narrow walkway, and called out to him!

" _ **KYLO REN! OR SHOULD I SAY BEN SOLO! FACE ME NOW!"**_ Brian yelled at the figure in front of him!

"Who are you to call me by that name?!" Kylo answered back.

"Someone that you should be afraid of!" Brian replied back to Kylo.

Kylo then brought out his Lightsaber, and leaped towards Brian! Brian activated his Lightsaber as well, and blocked Kylo's attack! Brian tried to convince Kylo to turn away from the Dark Side, but Kylo refused! Brian then used the Force to take Kylo's mask off to see what he really looked like! When the mask came off, Brian could make out the features of both Han and Leia!

Kylo was shocked that this person was able to get his mask off, and grew angry over this! He attacked Brian with such hatred that he didn't see Brian jabbed him on his left side until he felt the pain of the Lightsaber going into him! He then pushed Brian onto a wall knocking him out briefly before Brian woke up with Kylo stabbing him on his right side now! Brian used the Force to push Kylo back, and then gave Kylo a shot of Force Lighting to show him who had the real power of the Force now!

Kylo was shocked that a Jedi was able to use Force Lighting, and it scared him a bit that this person was able to do this!

" _ **Who are you that you are able to do this?!"**_ Kylo demanded to know!

"My name is Brian Skywalker! I'm a Jedi that is also trained in the Dark Side of the Force as well! You should be really afraid of me now, for I'm your worst nightmare!" Brian said while his Brown eye's turned Steely Grey!

Kylo was surprised to see this happen, and it scared him very much! But he knew that there was no other Skywalker! Either this person is lying, or a distant relative that he knew nothing about! The Force had shown Kylo that Brian Skywalker was not lying, and from a different Universe! He had to get away before this Skywalker did anything to him!

Brian saw him runoff, and that's when Chewie pushed the button on the detonator, and Starkiller Base started to explode! Brian ran off while holding his side to make it to the Falcon! He reached the area where the Falcon was, only not to see it there! He collapsed onto the ground, but not before seeing lights that reminded him of the great times he had with his family! He head hit the ground before passing out!

Two figures came over to him, and one figure picked him up, and carried him up the ramp of the ship! He was placed on a cot and given a sedative to help him sleep, and to ease the pain. The pair then flew the ship to pick up…


	13. Chapter 13

…Rey and Finn! Chewie picked Finn's unconscious body, and carried him onto the Falcon! Rey followed right behind him as the ramp closed! Han flew the Falcon off of Starkiller Base, and met up with the rest of the Resistance fighter craft. They then jumped to Lightspeed to head back to D'Qar.

Han went to check on both Brian and Finn. He saw that Finn was going to have to be put into a medical capsule to heal properly. He then checked on Brian, only to see that Brian's wound was being healed! He knew that it was the Force that was healing him, and smiled a bit at the person that most likely saved his life! He then saw that the wound was healed, and Brian was opening his eyes!

"How you'll feel?" Han asked him.

"Not too bad considering what I had gone through. And it wasn't the first time this has happened to me. Remind to tell you about it one day." Brian said while remembering his short time with the Doctor and Clara when they had accidently gone into another parallel universe!

"So what happened? Is Ben…" Han started to wonder the fate of his son.

"He was wounded as well, but I don't know anything else after that." Brian told Han.

"I can answer that." Rey told them.

She told them what happened when they left to head back to the Falcon, and running into Kylo Ren. She told them about Kylo throwing her against a tree nearly knocking her out, but managed to keep her eyes open until she regained her strength. How Finn and Kylo had a Lightsaber battle, and Finn not doing too bad against Kylo until Kylo managed to get the upper hand.

She then used the Force to summon Luke's Lightsaber to her when Kylo tried to do the same! It came to her, and she fought with it like she knew how to use it for some reason! She then told them that they battled until Kylo told her that he could train her to use the Force. She then told them that's when it clicked in her head to use the Force to fight against Kylo!

Then the ground separated the two of them, and she went to be with Finn! That's when she saw the lights of the Falcon shining on her, then Chewie coming to get them!

"And that's what happened." She finished telling them.

I'm impressed that you had managed to fend off someone like Kylo in a Lightsaber fight without any training." Brian said while smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you too Rey. I better see if we're near D'Qar yet." Han said while smiling at her as well before heading to the cockpit.

"Master Skywalker, can you train me to be a Jedi?" Rey asked Brian.

"First off, I'm no Master until the Jedi Council deems so. Second, I don't know when the Force will send me back to my own universe. I may suddenly leave while in the middle of your training, and who will continue it?" Brian asked her.

"What about Luke Skywalker then? Would he be able to train me?" Rey asked.

"I don't see why not. Let's just hope that we can finally get the whole map to his location together so we can finally get to him, and hopefully restart the Jedi Order and put an end to the First Order." Brian said while his eyes turned Steely Grey again!

Rey had never seen this happened before, and it frighten her! Brian saw the look in her eyes, and explained to her why his eyes did that. He explained it started when he was a teenager when he would get angry, his eyes would turn Grey! It scared him at first, but he got used to it once he saw his eyes would turn back to Brown once he calmed down.

They then explain that he can use both sides of the Force without becoming a Sith. Rey soaked in the information about Brian as he was telling it! She was amazed at what he had gone through and then some! He finished telling his story when Han told them that they were about to land. Hopefully once they get Finn into Sick Bay, they can finally find Luke, and put down the First Order once and for all!


	14. Chapter 14

_Supreme Leader Snoke's Flag Ship_

Snoke was not happy that his apprentice Kylo Ren was not only beaten by an untrained Force User, but that of a Jedi that can use both sides of the Force as well! He was going to have to make plans on how to get both the girl and the Jedi now to either join him or _**DIE!**_ But first there was Kylo Ren to think about! He was going to have to train him more in the Dark Side of the Force in order to take on the girl and the Jedi, then eventually one _**Luke Skywalker!**_

Once Skywalker was dead, the Jedi could never come back again, and attempt to stop him! He smiled at the thought of the Jedi finally gone once and for all! He was going to set into motion plans that would bring everything into his trap! He ordered his ship's commander to order ship's to the Resistance Base to start their attack. He was informed by the commander that it would take a few days to get everything ready. Snoke informed him that as soon as they are ready, to launch the attack! Snoke then sat back in his chair and smiled at the thought of finally ending the Resistance, the Jedi that can use both sides of the Force, Luke Skywalker, and possibly turning the girl to the Dark Side if Kylo should fail him again!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

 _D'Qar_

Han along with Chewie, landed the Falcon not too far from the fighter craft that escorted them back. He lowered the ramp, and was greeted by Leia! They hugged each other, and was about to kiss when Brian clapped Han on the back!

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?!" Brian said while smiling at the two of them.

Han just shook his head at the bad timing now while Leia just smiled at the two of them. She then saw Rey, and hugged her as well. Everyone headed inside with Finn being transported inside by way of a medical capsule.

BB-8 went over to where R2-D2 was, and tapped him a bit. R2 for some reason was reactivated! He made his way over to 3PO, and informed him that he had a map to his master! Everyone then saw the holo of a map that ended with a piece missing! Poe then got the drive unit out of the console and informed BB-8 to project the holo that was on there as well.

Once BB-8 had done this, the finally piece of the map was complete! They saw that it ended at the planet Ahch-To! Han told Leia that he would bring Luke back, and help defeat the First Order! Rey asked Brian if he would join them, and he told her that this was something that she had to do. She was sad by this, but she knew that if he would suddenly return to his own universe when the time was right. She smiled at him before leaving with Han and Chewie to find one Luke Skywalker!

 _ **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

 _Ahch-To_

Han and Chewie watched as Rey made her way up the stairs on her own to hopefully find Luke. She made her way up to the top of the stairs to see someone standing by a looked like a grave marker. She slowly approached him. She then sees him turn around to see the face of someone that had seen a lot in his life!

He looks at her with a bewildered look on his face as to why she was here! Luke then see's the young woman extend her left hand with something that he thought he would never see again! It was his father's Lightsaber!


End file.
